mos më harro
by rebbekah06
Summary: Klarisë davidson ishte një ndër detektivet më të zonja në të gjithë Gjermaninë, por çështja më e fundit do të rezultonte të ishte më e vështira. Erëra të fuqishme do të shkundnin jetën e saj, duke lënë pas kujtime që çdokush do të donte t'i harronte, duke përfshirë këtu edhe prokurorin e ri simpatik me një të shkuar të errët që merr veçanërisht një pëlqim për klarisën.
1. Chapter 1

parathënie

kjo është historia ime e parë origjinale.

kjo histori trajton një dramë familjare të përshtatur në qytetin fiksional të gejlthornit në gjermani.

po shkruaj njëherë kaq për të mos dhënë ide se kush janë personazhet dhe çfarë po ndodh me ta , preferoj ta zbuloni vetë

shpresoj t'ju pëlqejë


	2. Chapter 2

Kujtimet e klarisës

Klarisa po kthehej nga shkolla. Ishte vonë, por mësuesja i kishte mbajtur pak më tepër. Teksa po kalonte rrugicën e fundit, u dëgjua një e shtënë e mbytur që pushtoi veshët e saj të vegjël. Klarisa u plandos në tokë dhe nuk mund të lëvizte. Zhurma të llahtarshme, ulërima të vdekura i gdhendeshin përgjithnjë në shpirt.

Një e shtënë tjetër dhe klarisa u çua në këmbë. Krisma e armës do t'i ngelej gjithnjë në kujtesë. Duke iu afruar shtëpisë së saj, ajo e kuptoi se diçka nuk shkonte. Era metalike e gjakut i pushtoi hundët. Puliti disa herë qepallat, por efekti ishte i paevitueshëm. Kudo shikonte vetëm ngjyrën e kuqe. Çdo fëmijë 10-vjeçar do të ishte tmerruar menjëherë nga kjo pamje.

Pak metra më tutje, në tokë, ndodhej një trup i imët, i mbytur në atë lëng që deri pak minuta më parë i mundësonte jetë. Tanimë shumica e gjymtyrëve kishin marrë kënde që zor se mund të imagjinoheshin.

Klarisa u afrua dhe pak. Jo..., dhe gjithçka u bë e zezë.

Në t ë tashmen

Një tjetër trup që futej në çantë. Çarli ishte i sigurt që e urrente këtë punë.

-Çarli!,- rekord i ri, iu deshën vetëm pesë minuta për ta thirrur.

-po, shefe, - si ka mundësi që vazhdon të merret me këtë punë?!

-e njëjta mënyrë të vepruari? - mos donte të thoshte i njëjti përbindësh?!

Klarisë dejvidson kishte tetë vjet që punonte në departamentin e krimeve të rënda. Ishte një punë e vështirë, por klarisa nuk e kishte këtë problem. Po të ishte e mundur do të vazhdonte ta bënte këtë punë deri në ditën e fundit të jetës së saj.

Ajo kishte kapur shumë kriminelë dhe ky vrasës nuk bënte përjashtim. Do ta kapte dhe pikë.

Trupi i tretë këtë muaj. Nuk ishte ndonjë karakteristikë e veçantë që i bashkonte viktimat, kjo veç mënyrës së vdekjes...,... Gjakderdhje fatale. Gjithnjë një hap përpara policisë.

Kujtime të një personi anonim

Fiset vikinge ishin secili duke u vendosur në zona të ndryshme të botës së vjetër. Im atë ishte shefi i fisit lindor, një prej më të moçmëve me rrënjë që qindra vite më parë.

Prej disa vitesh ndodheshim në toka shumë larg atyre që kishim menduar ndonjëherë se mund të zotëronim. Ishte e pabesueshme të mendoja se një ditë çdonjëra prej këtyre tokave do të ishte e imja. Gjithnjë ëndërroja për diçka që më vonë do të kuptoja se nuk do ta kisha kurrë.

Mëma gjithmonë mundohej të më tregonte se duhet të përmirësohesha në çdo gjë që bëja për të qenë djali që im atë kishte dashur gjithmonë, që kur kishte qenë një fëmijë i vogël. Edhe xhonatani më jepte shpresë që edhe ato pak gjëra që bëja për moshën që kisha t'i bëja me maksimumin e aftësive të mia.

Pak vite më vonë edhe nisa të mësoja të luftoja, 'një drejtues i mirë ishte i pamposhtur në betejë', kështu thoshte im atë, por një ditë gjithçka ndryshoi.

Po kthehesha nga mësimet me plakun rudolf dhe im atë po më priste ulur në derën e kasolles.

- Po, atë, - iu përgjigja, gjithnjë duke treguar respektin që kisha për të si baba, por edhe si kryetari i fisit tonë. Shikimi i tij u vështirësua. Pa folur qoftë edhe një fjalë ati më rrëmbeu nga dora fletoren e shkollës.

Duke rrëmuar në ato copa letre ai gjeti gjithçka që unë kisha shkruar ndonjëherë ... Kujtime të shkurtra, vargje fjalëpaka ose ndonjë skicë të momentit.

Im atë më morri zvarrë dhe më çoi drejt zjarrit me një forcë që s'e kisha përjetuar ndonjëherë. Mori bllokun tim dhe e hodhi në flakët që dukej sikur vallëzonin në ajër. Pas këtij veprimi mua më pushtoi një frikë e madhe dhe sytë mu mbushën me lot. Ati më afroi kokën me zjarrin dhe tha:

-nëse shoh më të tilla gjëra aty do të përfundosh edhe ti, në rregull? - ati po më trembte.

-po, atë,- nga larg dallova mëmën që po buzëqeshte.

Në të tashmen

Klarisa kishte muaj që merrej me këtë çështje dhe akoma frytet e punës së saj. Për më tepër prokuroria nuk kishte dërguar akoma ndërmjetësin e saj.

-akoma nuk kanë dërguar prokuror ata të distriktit? - klarisa iu drejtua Çarlit.

Kujtime të një personi anonim

Mëma ishte në dhimbje, në shumë dhimbje, por ati nuk ishte aty. Ç 'të bëja?

-mëmë, ç'po ndodh?- e pyeta unë i shqetësuar.

-asgjë, largohu!- më tha ajo duke bërtitur.

-mëmë, dua të të ndihmoj, - iu luta unë me lot në sy.

-ah, duhet të..., ... Shko merr ujë dhe ndonjë mbulesë, shpejt aaaaa,- unë u nisa me vrap.

Në të tashmen

-mhëm,mhëm, besoj se e keni fjalën për mua detektive.


End file.
